Problem: In math class, the girl to boy ratio is $8$ to $2$. If there are a total of $40$ students, how many boys are there?
Answer: A ratio of $8$ girls to $2$ boys means that a set of $10$ students will have $8$ girls and $2$ boys. A class of $40$ students has $4$ sets of $10$ students. Because we know that there are $2$ boys in each set of $10$ students, the class must have $4$ groups of $2$ boys each. There is a total of $8$ boys in math class.